Suprise Meeting
by MeredithDerekFan2005
Summary: Meredith and Derek meet someone while on their first anniversary, causing a set of events neither one of them ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

Derek Shepard stood in front of the full-length mirror examining himself to see if he was presentable or not.

"I guess I look alright," he said to himself.

He looked over to his wife who was trying to finish getting dressed. He walked over to her and helped her zip up her dress for her.

Meredith walked over to the same full-length mirror and let out a small cry that grabbed Derek's attention immediately.

"I look like a whale! I can't possible go out into public looking like this!" Tears begin to fill her big eyes.

Derek rushed over to her; he didn't like her to be upset, "Darling! Sweetheart! Meredith Grey Shepard! You are not fat! You are nowhere near fat! You are absolutely beautiful; you are pregnant with our child! There is no way you could be a whale," he said tenderly as he ran his hand through her hair and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Aww, Derek! You certainly know how to make a woman feel loved. I love you so much! I couldn't ask for a better husband and father for our child. No man in the world holds a candle to you. This has been the best year of my life," she said as she kissed him fully on the lips.

They kissed passionately for at least a minute before breaking away and looking deeply into the eyes of one another.

"Mer, you mean the world to me too. I would not want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else but you. And the fact that you are carrying our daughter only makes me love you even more. You are the most beautiful, sexy, and intelligent woman to ever walk the earth. I love the way you talk, the way you walk, and even the way you think. (He didn't know if she knew that he lay awake at night just to watch her sleep. That was one of his most favorite things to do in the world.) You also make one hell of a surgeon, no one works better in the operating woman than you, my dear. Sometimes I think that you could show me a thing or two," said Derek as he rubbed her back in small circles that made Meredith feel very calm and safe.

They shared an embrace and were interrupted by a small kick. "She moved!" exclaimed Derek with a silly grin on his face. "Daddy's little girl moved!"

He quickly put his hand over her belly to see if he could feel anything but couldn't.

"Sweetheart, isn't it amazing at how we created a living thing? I know we are doctors and know so much about life but when it is your own it feels different," Derek said with his hand still resting on her belly.

"I know what you mean Derek. Every time I feel her move, I get this excited feeling. It feels like, I can't really describe it, but I love the feeling. I keep dreaming of all the exciting things that are yet to come and I can't wait to hold her. We are going to have a great life together, especially since the past is officially in the past and we have no more secrets," Meredith said as she embraced her husband and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You are so right Mer. You couldn't be more right about everything. And I mean everything. I cannot wait to see what other things are life together has in store for us. No matter what, we will make it. We have beaten so many obstacles and I am so glad we did. I could not live with out you. Everything you do amazes me; everyday I thank God you are with me," Derek said in such a tone that it brought happy tears to Meredith's eyes and warmed her heart.

Derek once again embraced her and she could smell his scent and she did not want to let go.

Derek looked over and glanced at the clock, which read 6:00.

"We had better get going gorgeous; I have some very romantic things planned for us tonight! There is no emergency surgery, no making rounds to help patients, no Webber or Bailey to watch over us like a hawk, and no hospital drama. We are going out and having a fantastic evening that will leave us talking about it for years to come. There might even be a ferryboat ride in there tonight! You know how much we enjoy ferryboats, " Derek said laughing.

"Oh yes." Meredith began, "the ferryboats. Nobody knows the better than us and I have yet to meet someone who says they received a come-on about ferryboats. You, Derek, are one of a kind. It was a great one though; I'm here and hopelessly devoted to loving you for the rest of my life," Meredith said as the two of them walked downstairs to the foyer to retrieve their coats from the hall closet.

Derek grabbed the coats and helped Meredith out hers on. He looked at her again and was taken aback by her beauty. He loved the way her dark blond hair fell against her shoulders so softly and the way he eyes looked in the soft lighting of the house. To him, she was the only woman who could look beautiful even when she was seven months pregnant. He even thought that he pregnancy only enhanced her beauty. He adjusted her scarf for her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

After putting his coat on and giving a warm smile to his soul mate, he took her hand and walked her out the door and into their BMW.


	2. Chapter 2

As Derek drove towards the city, he thought back to the conversation he had earlier with Meredith. They certainly had to deal with some tough obstacles in the past. "It has only made us stronger though," he said in his mind. They knew how to make it work, life throws many obstacles and they figured out how to work some of the most difficult.

Derek then turned and looked at his wife. He really did love her; he couldn't love anyone else. He felt so lucky and thankful to have her by his side for life. Let's face it; he hadn't been so lucky in the love department before he met Meredith. Fate brought him to that bar that night and into her house afterwards. Fate has helped them out.

He had a wonderful restaurant picked out to take her to. Chez la' amour sounded dirty but it was really a ritzy restaurant right near the ferryboats. It was their restaurant; Meredith loved it. He knew that she felt real down lately with the hormones and was very uncomfortable being closer to the due date. He would do anything to make her happy. Especially after all she has had to deal with in the past couple of years.

"Meredith, how you feeling?" Derek asked as Meredith put her hands on her belly?

"I am alright, she's just moving again. I think she's hungry, she's telling mommy that she needs to be fed. Preferably a steak with a baked potato on the side?"

Derek answered, "I think that can be arranged. If my two best girls want a steak, then daddy will get them a steak." He smiles towards his wife and grabbed her hand.

Yea, he picked the right place.

Two years ago, he'd think he was dreaming if someone said he'd be here tonight. That was when his ex-wife Addison decided to make an appearance. That was a complete nightmare for Derek and Meredith. In fact, the situation was a nightmare for the entire staff of Seattle Grace. Addison was like a pain that won't leave.

One of the first things that Addison did was tear Meredith and Derek apart, or at least attempt to. Things were very different between the two for a few months and it drove Derek crazy. It hurt Derek to not be able to hold Meredith; she was his silver lining, his answer to the pain, his angel. He could finally forget all the pain in his life when he was with Meredith. Life was not worth living without her. He needed her like the flowers need water. Tears were an everyday occurrence when Addison showed up.

He remembered one night when he wished he didn't exist.

"Meredith, please just talk to me for awhile. I need to talk to you. I don't love Addison, she hurt me in ways that on one had done before. I came here for new scenery, yet couldn't forget it all. Then I met you. You made me, me again. You brought the sun back into my life. I love you Meredith and I want us to be us again," Derek pleaded down the hall not caring if anyone overheard.

"Derek I am so sorry that you hurt like that. I can't forgive you for hurting me. Now you know how I feel Derek. I had so many dreams for us Derek, of little babies and white picket fences and a dog playing with our children in the front yard. You already have wife and she wants you. I love you more than anything Derek but I can't forgive you. Not yet," Meredith cried out. With that, she briskly walked away towards a place where she could cry freely.

Derek felt so crushed, he cried himself to sleep that night. It takes a lot to make a grown man cry.

Derek and Meredith avoided each other for another few days until a night when Meredith's fell apart even more.

Derek was at the doctor's station when he got a page from Bailey. A 59 year old collapsed at her nursing home and was unconscious. He rushed down to emergency and immediately knew it was Ellis Grey. He was the one in charge of telling Meredith.

He saw her heading towards the emergency with Izzie, George, and Christina.

"Meredith," he began "before you hear about the patient, I need to tell you first and please don't run." He said. "Meredith, I hate to tell you this, but it is your mother. She's collapsed. Evidently, the nursing home couldn't get a hold of you, so they just brought her here. Meredith I am so sorry," Derek said as his heart broke for her.

"Derek, I can't do this anymore. I can't handle it!" she screamed as she collapsed in his arms, crying. "I don't care who sees me, just please hold me!"

"Anything Meredith, anything." Derek said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

A few minutes but what felt like hours, Derek and Meredith went in to see what they could do. It turns out, there was a tumor on the part of Ellis' brain near where the Alzheimer's was the most prominent. Derek promised Meredith that he would perform a miracle on her mother; he wanted to do the surgery.

He succeeded in saving Ellis' life and that night Meredith and he had a long talk. They had dinner over at his house; Derek prepared a steak for Meredith, knowing she loved them.

They had a long talk about the past few months and they came to a conclusion that they both truly missed each other. There were a lot of tears involved.

Derek turned on the radio and he even had a song dedicated to her, "Let's Be Us Again" by Lonestar.

That night, the two of them made up.

After that night, they felt closer than ever. Addison was livid with the two of them, especially after Derek threatened to sue Addison if she didn't sign the papers.

After witnessing the love between Derek and Meredith and the support their friends gave them, Addison signed the papers and left them on his doorstep.

After Addison left, things calmed down. The next few months were a blur for the two lovebirds.

Exactly six months after Addison arrived, Derek took Meredith out to dinner at Chez la' Amour. That night, he proposed and she accepted.

"Meredith, you are the love of my life. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Derek, I'd be honored to marry you!"

The hospital administration was not really surprised by the announcement of their marriage but they knew that it might be for the benefit. Meredith was like a daughter to Webber. He practically helped raised her. If marrying Derek made Meredith happy, then he would accept it. Rules were meant to be broken; it wasn't really hurting anyone and it didn't destroy Doctors Yang and Burke when they had their son, Daniel. Even Bailey had to agree that no two doctors worked better together and tearing the two apart only causes chaos.

The wedding was beautiful. It took place on a Saturday morning and occurred in the church near the hospital. Ellis was there also and was even coherent during the ceremony, thanks to Derek. Meredith felt she couldn't thank Derek enough for saving her mother's life.

Their vows were heartwarming.

"I, Derek Shepard, do vow to take Meredith Grey as my lawfully wedded wife. To love, honor, and cherish in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for as long as we both shall live. I love you Meredith and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my everything," Derek said after lifting Meredith's veil. Derek couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in white.

"I, Meredith Grey, do vow to take Derek Shepard as my lawfully wedded husband. To love, honor, and cherish in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for as long as we both shall live. Derek, we're going to grow old together and have lots of babies. We'll change the world together. I love you Derek Shepard and I want to be Meredith Grey-Shepard for ever and always," Meredith said as the preacher went on to say "By the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

They kissed and the applause went on forever.

The Honeymoon was short but magical. They returned after five days in Hawaii better doctors than they were before.

They adjusted to married life very well; they were practically married before. It was better this time; there was no sneaking around.

The first few months they lived in Meredith's house but then they got a little surprise.

Meredith had been waking up the past few mornings sick as she could be and was also hungry. Meredith went in for a check up and found out she was expecting.

"Derek, I know we haven't been married for very long but what I am about to say will be big. Derek, I'm pregnant," said Meredith excited but unsure of how Derek would react.

"Oh my gosh, Meredith, are you serious? I'm going to be a daddy? I love you Meredith!" Derek said as her picked her up and hugged her close to him.

After finding out about their soon to be born bundle-of-joy, they decided sharing a house with two other interns and raising a family may not be an easy task. Despite Meredith being an intern herself.

They ended up getting rid of Derek's trailer and building a five bedroom, three-bathroom house on his property and renting the house out to Izzie, George, Christina, Preston, and Alex.

Their house was a soft yellow and provided a big yard where the children could have plenty of room to play. It was a really nice house, the Shepards were proud of it.

They decorated the nursery a soft pink after finding out that Meredith was carrying a girl. Derek couldn't wait for her to be born, he thought he would have a son but then thought a girl would be better. Daddy's little girl is what his daughter would be. Also in the nursery was a the same rocking chair that Derek's parents used for him and the same crib Meredith slept in. There were also many other decorations and items given to them by their friends. A four-foot teddy bear was donated by Dr. Bailey, which really surprised them. The two spent a whole day together putting the nursery together. Meredith and Christina enjoyed watching Derek and Burke trying to put the crib together. Alex even tried to help but wasn't as macho as he thought he was. Izzie and Christina were the best at putting the stuff together; they didn't let the guys forget it either.

A voice interrupted Derek's thoughts.

"Sweetheart? What are you thinking about? You have been awfully quiet," asked Meredith looking sweetly at her husband.

"I was just thinking about all the memories we have made so far darling. All the good and bad ones, I am so happy to be here tonight, " Derek said as he pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

"Me too, I'm glad we're here together and into months, there will be three of us, two of whom are especially hungry," Meredith said laughing and letting Derek help her out of the car.

"Alright girls, daddy is going to get dinner," Derek said as he put his arm around Meredith and they walked like that into the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update right away; I have been so busy! It isn't easy balancing a full time college class load and then working almost thirty hours a week. I have also been sick, so I haven't really felt like doing anything. I am so behind in my classes, it isn't even funny. But, in my free time I sit down and write.

I know my story has been mushy, but I am so stressed out and it makes me happy. Plus, from what I have seen in the previews and from what I have read in the magazines, it is going to be a tough season for Derek and Meredith. This is the closest they are going to get to happiness for right now. So enjoy this while we watch them hurt each other on TV!

I might also do some revisions but it would just be more detailed. I'm still sick but I wanted to get something up. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek led Meredith into the restaurant, where they were quickly greeted and seated.

They ordered water instead of wine because of Meredith's condition and Derek didn't want to drink and possibly impair his vision while driving with Meredith in the car.

The topic discussed at dinner brought forward some insecurity among the couple.

"Mer, is there something bothering you? You haven't said much since we left the house. Are you having fun?" Derek asked.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about a couple of things, please don't worry." Meredith said, knowing exactly what was bothering her.

Derek seemed somewhat satisfied but there was some doubt. He knew Meredith and her behavior was not exactly her normal self. Ever since last year, they vowed to not keep secrets from each other. Secrets only bring pain; they knew that too well.

They made some more small chat, talking about all the gossip at the hospital, including the fact that there was a new opening for a surgeon. They wondered where the new surgeon would come from.

They also talked about their Lamaze class.

"Derek, I hope you can come to my next Lamaze class with me, considering you're the father. Do you know how annoying it was to have Alex there? Yea, he

really enjoyed that." Meredith said as she chuckled lightly.

"Well" said Derek, "would you rather have had Bailey?"

"Ugh, could you imagine Bailey? I would feel extra awkward!" Meredith exclaimed

"Yea, that would be funny actually. Our focus object is the little ferry boat right?" Derek asked as Meredith finished off her steak, and then he added, "Wow Mer, I didn't even finish my steak!"

"Ok," Meredith began, "first of all, yes we are using the ferryboat as our focus object. Secondly, why did you mention the steak? Am I getting too fat?" Meredith asked with tears in her eyes.

"Oh crap, I've really put my foot in my mouth now." Derek thought to himself. "I have got to learn to watch what I say, Meredith is really sensitive lately." Derek reminded himself. "I'm sorry Mer, I didn't mean anything by it. I know you are eating for two and you are not fat! You are perfectly healthy for a woman who is seven and a half months pregnant and have still managed to keep off the extra weight some other woman gain. You look beautiful pregnant. Don't forget that, ok?" Derek said as he went to hug her.

A second later Derek looked at his watch and realized that if they were going to take a ferryboat, they had better get going. It was already nearing 8:30.

He paid the check and they headed off to the boats.

A half and hour later they were sitting on a seat on the boat, which was still docked.

Meredith felt weird all of a sudden and decided to head to the bathroom.

"Mer, I'll be right here when you get back, don't be too long though. I don't want you to miss the scenery." Derek said as he kissed Meredith's forehead.

"I'll be fine Derek, love you" Meredith said as she headed to the bathroom.

"Love you too Mer!" Derek said as he watched her go.

Meredith hurried off to the bathroom, she really wasn't feeling well and she didn't know why. She had never been pregnant before and didn't know what was normal or not. She figured it might just be anxiety; she's had a lot of it lately and especially tonight. "How am I going to be a good mother? My mother was barely around to teach me how. I'm an intern, the bottom of the food chain; I am so scared about failing. I love my baby but can I make it? I love Derek but sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough. Plus, now he's got me thinking about Addison. I can't forget about her, it makes me so nervous. I'm so scared she's not out of out lives yet." Meredith thought to herself as she looked in the bathroom mirror and felt the baby kick. She quickly put her hand to her belly and went back to her thoughts.

"What is she comes back? What am I going to do? I love Derek and I am so afraid of losing him. I know he loves me but sometimes I am so insecure. Let's face it, I have never been lucky in the company department. I've always been a loner, I hope I can do this." Meredith thought as she headed back to Derek.

She walked onto the main deck where she knew Derek would be. "We must be getting ready to leave soon." Meredith said to herself as she searched for her husband.

Then she saw it; her worst fear had come true.

Addison Shepard was kissing Derek. Derek Shepard, her husband.

Meredith quickly rushed over to where they stood, "Derek what he hell are you doing?"

"It isn't what you think Meredith, she kissed me. I don't know what the hell she is thinking!" Derek exclaimed in his defense.

"Addison, stay away from my husband! What are you thinking? He has a wife with a baby on the way? Divorce means divorce! I am his wife now!" Meredith yelled at Addison, causing people to look.

"Oh, your pregnant? I thought you looked a little heavy." Addison said with a snide grin on her face.

"Go to hell Addison, stay out of my life. I can't believe this! Derek take me home now!" Meredith demanded, shocked at what she saw.

With that, Meredith walked off in a huff with Derek following quickly behind.

As he left, he shot a hateful glance at Addison.

"Meredith, wait up!" Derek called out in the parking lot along the pier. He caught up to her as they neared the BMW.

"Meredith please talk to me, the kiss meant nothing! She kissed me; she surprised me! I didn't know she was back in town," Derek pleaded.

"Just get in the car, Derek. Drive me home and we'll talk. People are staring at us." Meredith said as Derek closed her door and headed toward his.

5 minutes later they were in the car heading home.

"I'm sorry Mer. I didn't know tonight was gong to be like this. I know it is our anniversary and it shouldn't be like this. Please forgive me; I didn't know she was going to kiss me. She just appeared there. She must be in town applying for the new surgeon position. Please Meredith, I love you. You are the only one I love." Derek said tenderly as he went to grab Meredith's hand.

She pulled away from his grasp, bringing tears to Derek's eyes.

"Derek, I know you too well to know that you would not leave me. But, you responded to her kiss and I am so scared of losing you. You should have just told her off or something. I hate that woman Derek; I hate what she does to us. Do you know how it felt when I saw you guys kissing? I felt my whole world break apart. I am so insecure right now. Maybe it's hormones, I don't know." Meredith said with tears streaming down her face. This time she let Derek grab her hand.

Derek was about to respond when he saw the lights speeding toward him. But, he couldn't swerve in time.

He yelled out "I love you Meredith!" as the sound of shattering metal and glass filled the air and the blackness engulfed them.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek woke up to the sound of sirens.

"Where am I?" he thought, "What happened?" Then, he suddenly remembered everything. He remembered Addison, the argument, and then the crash. He then quickly turned to his right to the passenger side.

"Meredith! Meredith! Can you hear me? Please hear me!" Derek said, as he looked his wife over. Meredith was not moving and had a large gash on her forehead, which was bleeding profusely. Her arm was covering her belly and her body was slightly turned and bent, as if she was trying to protect her belly as much as possible. This in turn, caused her to hit her head on the airbag harder than he did. At least the passenger side had an airbag.

Looking at his still wife gave Derek a deep, sickening, and gut-wrenching fear in his stomach. Despite the pain in his arm, he reached over to feel if Meredith had a pulse.

"Bump, bump, bump" Derek felt as his two finger rested on her wrist. "Oh thank God," Derek thought to himself. "She's still alive, although fearing she might fall into a coma considering her body was still non responsive.

Then he felt even worse, "the baby!" he said. Being afraid to move Meredith, he found it difficult to lean over to possibly hear a heartbeat.

Then a prayer was answered.

"Sir, can you here me?" he heard a male voice say. It was one of the paramedics called by a woman who had witnessed the accident.

"Yes, My name is Derek Shepard, I am a surgeon. My wife's name is Meredith and she needs help immediately, she is seven-and-half months pregnant and possibly heading into a coma. She has a pulse but it isn't strong and she is non responsive to me."

Minutes later, Derek heard the rescue effort. Within minutes, they had Meredith safely removed from the vehicle, followed by Derek. He saw her lying motionless on the stretcher being loaded into the ambulance. Derek was allowed to be in the same ambulance, he refused to ride in a separate one. He may be injured but he still knew he wanted to be with his wife and if anything happened on the way there, he could help.

Meanwhile at Seattle Grace……

"You can stop staring at me like that Alex," Izzie said irritated at the grin Alex was giving her as they sat in the cafeteria. Izzie wished that Meredith were there; it was a good night for her and Derek to take off though.

"Alex, your such a pig!" Christina said, who was sitting next to Burke. They were all sitting around the cafeteria socializing, it was late and the hospital was unbelievably slow tonight. Even Bailey was bored. All the rounds were done and it was so incredibly boring.

George was trying to hit on another female intern, "George, is that all you think about?" Bailey ranted at him, "Do you ever learn?" George could only give a nervous smile at Bailey, who just rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, beepers were going off.

"Ok people, you know what that means! Let's go! Hurry! Lives are depending on how fast y'all move your skinny little intern butts to that Emergency Room!" Bailey yelled at everyone, including Burke.

They were told quickly about the next patient being brought in.

"We have a twenty-nine year old female, seven-and- half months pregnant, slow pulse, injury to the head, and non-responsive. Car accident, drunk driver hit her and husband head on."

Everyone gasped when they saw the stretcher and Derek behind it, visibly shaken and covered in cuts, bruises, and blood.

"Please help her!" Derek shouted toward the room's occupants, "help her now!" Meredith was quickly wheeled into triage where she was quickly examined. Derek followed and despite the fact that he was one of the best doctors at Seattle Grace, he had trouble calming down and was getting in the way of the other staff members.

"Derek, I'm sorry but your going to have to leave. You aren't really being a help here. I know you don't want her to die but if we are going to save her, then you need to go wait outside. Plus, you look like hell and you really need to be examined. Stevens?" Bailey ordered.

"Yes Dr Bailey?" asked Izzie

"Please take Dr. Shepard to an examining room and have him checked out, we couldn't afford to lose two of our best doctors." Bailey replied as Izzie and Derek, although extremely angry, left the room.

In the examining room, Izzie found it hard to make sure Derek was ok; he would not sit down and was upset.

"I want to be in there! I'm her husband and boss! I should have every right to be in there!" Derek exclaimed

"I understand Dr. Shepard but you have to realize that you are too upset too help Meredith right now. We can help her, plus you need help too. You really need to get cleaned up. You're a mess, there is no way you could help Meredith anyway. Please, let me have a look at you. You may not think you are seriously hurt but your upset and may not feel it yet. The mind works in weird ways Dr. Shepard," Izzie said as Derek finally sat down with his head in his hands.

"Maybe your right Izzie, I know Meredith and I have our difficulties but I can afford to lose her and the baby. Life is always too cruel to me. My ex-wife cheated on me and now the woman who would never do me wrong may die. What did I ever do to deserve this? We were fighting right before we crashed. I grabbed her hand but just as soon as we made contact, she had a mother's impulse to cover her belly. I feel awful, especially at what caused the fight." Derek admitted.

"I know it is not really my place to pry but since Meredith is my best friend, what happened?" Izzie asked as she examined Derek's eyes and his reflexes.

"Well, we were having a good time until the ferryboat. Meredith went to the washroom when we got there, so I was on the main deck. Then, my ex-wife decides to make an appearance. Why fate tortures me, I'll never understand. Well anyway, she kisses me and Meredith walks out and sees it. That was the end of our good evening. I didn't know Addison was going to kiss me, I thought she knew I was married; she was even nasty to Meredith. Meredith had the right to be upset, I feel so bad." Derek said timidly.

"Dr. Shepard, Derek, I am saying this to you as a friend. You didn't really do anything wrong. Don't beat yourself up. Remember that Meredith and that baby need you to be strong. OK? At least you weren't hurt that bad. I recommend you stay here overnight, although I don't think you need convincing. Basically though, all you have are a few cuts and bruises. You'll be sore tomorrow though," Izzie said.

"Thanks Izzie," Derek said to Izzie as he walked out of the room to see if Meredith was in a room yet or if she was even going to be ok.

"Remember to be strong!" Izzie called out to him as he disappeared down the hall. Izzie trailed behind a few minutes later.

Two hours later, Derek found himself sitting next to Meredith's hospital bed as she was hooked up to different types of medical equipment. Meredith was in a coma and so far, the baby was alive. It was not unknown for a baby to survive while the mother was in a coma but it could affect the development somewhat, depending on the circumstances.

Derek had a hard time looking at her without thinking that it was his all his fault, despite what Izzie said.

He felt that all he did was cause trouble. He thought that maybe he should be the one to disappear. Maybe then all this drama would not happen. But then again, how could he leave Meredith to raise their child all by herself? That would be selfish and hurt her very much. She has had too much hurt in her life and he was not going to add to it. Even if it killed him, he was going to make sure she was happier from now on. Now all he could do was pray, pray hard for Meredith to live and their baby.

Derek got down on his knees at Meredith's bedside, "Dear Lord. It's me again. I know I haven't kept myself on good terms with you, but Lord, I really need you. Please help Meredith live and the baby. Please let Meredith come out of this coma and let the baby survive, I know it has happened before with other babies. We have had so many hard things in our lives, Lord and I need Meredith. Please, I can't promise a perfect marriage, but I love her Lord and our daughter to be. Please answer my prayers, please. Thank you Lord. Amen."

Derek got off his knees and gave a kiss to Meredith on her forehead and then he turned his head towards the sound of footsteps in the doorway.

"Addison, what the hell are you doing here? Haven't you ruined my life enough as it is?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! There may be some revisions tomorrow. I am warning you, Addison isn't that mean in this chapter. After last Sunday, I realized that she knew she was in the wrong. Plus, this takes place over a year later and it helps the plot….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Derek," Addison said as she walked into the room, dressed in her pink scrubs.

"Addison, why are you here? I don't have the strength to deal with whatever scheme you're planning to disrupt my life. Take a look around you Addison; my life isn't exactly peaches and cream right now. Thanks to you. I have a lot on my mind now," Derek said harshly as he looked Addison straight in the eye.

"Derek, I am not here to mess up your life right now. I am here because Richard asked me to come back for another case a few hours ago. In fact, my new patient is Meredith. Richard knows I am the best at what I do and even you have to realize that we cannot take any chances with Meredith. Richard was real worried; you know he thinks of Meredith as a daughter. I know that she is seven and a half months along and is now in a coma. I am going to make sure she and the baby don't die."

Derek was speechless as he was processing it all in his head.

"Further more Derek, I am sorry that you have to go through all of this, I want you to know that I am going to do whatever I can to make sure that neither one of them dies. Despite that fact that it irritates me to see you two together, I can't let them die. I am a doctor; I save lives. I am putting aside all my feelings aside to do

my job," Addison said as she looked at Meredith's motionless body.

"Listen Addison, thank you for coming in. I am still angry at what you did back there on the boat. I love Meredith Addison and I love the baby that Meredith carries. I have waited so long for this and if you can save them, I will be grateful. I want to hold my daughter in my arms and I will be damned if I don't ever get to do that. I want to hold her, not lay her in the ground. I appreciate that you are going to help her, even though it is a job for you. Even though I am appreciative Addison, I just want you to understand that I am forever going to be faithful to Meredith, she is the only woman for me," Derek said as he glanced tenderly at Meredith.

"I understand Derek. I am sorry for barging in on you two earlier. I am scared that all this is my fault. You guys would have probably been on the boat at the time that the drunk driver was on the road. Derek, it is just that I am getting older now and I don't have much to show for it. My women friends all have children and I feel so alone. I didn't plan for it to be this way; I thought that I would always have someone. I wish I had a life like you do. You have a loving spouse and your staring a family, I am sure that this will not be the only baby for the two of you. You have a beautiful house; it is a perfect world for you. I hope I didn't shatter another life for you Derek," Addison admitted to Derek in a low voice.

"Addison, I don't really know how to respond to that. First of all, life isn't always perfect for us. Meredith and I have our fights. In fact, just last week we had a big fight about the nursery and who we were going to have to take care of the baby. We have arguments about household duties Addison, yet we love each other and don't take everything to heart. I know things are going to be tough for us right now especially. We actually were having an argument when the accident happened. I hope she knows I love her." Derek said as he took Meredith's hand.

" I'm sure she does. You and I both know that patients in a state of coma may be able to hear conversations around them. Just keep talking to her Derek. We also have to discuss the circumstances about Meredith and the baby. All right, we know things about comatose patients. She isn't brain dead, so she might not be in a coma for too long. However, we really have to keep an eye on the baby. We will nourish and monitor both Meredith and the baby and I will always be close by. The baby is far enough along to survive being born but not without medical help. You know that. If anything goes wrong, I am here. One thing you could do Derek, is talk to the baby. If you keep talking, she might be able to hear you. It could be very calming for her and help in her development. Usually the mother takes that role, but obviously Meredith can't do that right now," Addison said to Derek.

Addison checked Meredith over and told Derek, "She looks fine now. However, you look like hell."

Derek still hadn't really cleaned up since the accident. He was unshaven, tired looking, and his clothes were still stained with blood.

"Derek, why don't you go on home and clean up? You could get a few things for Meredith also. Don't argue with me either, I will stay here and keep an eye on Meredith, ok?" Addison suggested.

"I hate to leave her, so I will be back within an hour or two. I'll sleep here.," Derek said. "Thanks."

"No problem Derek, it is the least I could do." Addison said.

Twenty minutes later, Derek had told Meredith he'd see her later and told he can't wait for her to wake up. He felt weird about Addison, he didn't know why the sudden change but he hoped that it was a new start. He couldn't deal with extra stress though; he had enough just being a surgeon.

When Derek went back to the house, he couldn't help but feel extremely melancholy. He walked into the nursery as if there was a ghost in there. He walked over to the dresser that Meredith had begun to fill with clothes and picked up a dress Meredith had bought while shopping with Izzie one day.

"Oh, I hope things get better. I don't want to lose them, why does life have to be this hard?" He thought to himself as he ran his hand along the edge of the crib. He then glanced over to the framed picture of a sonogram they had gotten a short time ago. "Oh baby, please live for mommy and daddy, I can't lose both you and mommy," he prayed again as he stared at the picture.

He remembered how excited Meredith was to get that picture; it was a realization for both of them that there really was a baby inside her. After sitting in the nursery for about twenty minutes, he thought maybe he had better go. He was so close to a breakdown.

He couldn't even glance at Meredith's pajamas hanging on the bathroom hook or her robe. It was so hard for him, he really wished for things to get better. He made a note to grab a few things she might need if she woke up. He knew that he would have to be stronger, things

A little over an hour later, Derek was back in Izzie's car, heading back to the hospital. He was relieved that Izzie had loaned him a car seeing that his was totaled. He had to admit that he did feel better after showering and changing. He was still too upset to eat though.

After arriving at the hospital, he parked the car near the same spot as before. He went into the hospital and headed up to Meredith's room on the fifth floor and took a seat next to the bed. He realized that after settling down, he was very exhausted.

"Maybe I need to close my eyes for a bit. He grabbed Meredith's hand and laid his head down on them. Within minutes, he was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks had past since the accident and Meredith was still in a coma. The doctors were baffled as to why she hadn't woken yet; many people wake up after only a few days, at least the ones who sustained injuries like Meredith's.

"Richard, I don't understand why Meredith hasn't woken yet. She didn't receive a devastating head injury, she should respond to me. Please Richard, I need answers. Not only is she one of your best interns, but also she is my wife and carrying my child. I can't lose them Richard! Can you understand what I mean?" Derek said as his eyes started to water.

"It has been three long weeks! She is now over eight months pregnant, that baby is going to be coming out soon and has small chances of survival with Meredith being in the condition that she is in. You know that very well Richard, we could very well lose Meredith and the baby very soon." Derek continued as he looked at Webber's sympathetic face.

"Derek, I am sorry. But you know that we are doing everything possible to help Meredith, but there isn't much more we can do. All we can do right now Derek is pray. You don't think it kills me to see her like that? I changed her diapers Derek! I saw her first steps, the tears in her eyes on her first day of kindergarten; I was even there for her first heartbreak. I helped raise her; she is like a daughter to me. I was more of a father to her than her own father, Thatcher. Heck, I was her mother's lover; I love Meredith as if she really was mine. Sometimes, I pretend she is my daughter. That is my grandchild too Derek. I am praying and I know you should too. Derek, I know I am your superior. But, we are the closest things Meredith has to a real family, except Ellis. Has anyone told Ellis about Meredith?" Webber questioned Derek as he and Derek took a seat in Webber's office.

"I did, I went and saw her a week ago. She recalled Meredith but not for long. Her memory is better than it should be. It still doesn't help though, Meredith is being deprived of the precious moments she has with her mother. Eventually her mother is going to get worse. I'm actually going to bring Ellis in her tomorrow. She needs to see Meredith. I will do anything to help my wife." Derek said as he got up and started to walk out.

"Oh and Richard?" Derek began as he turned around before walking through the doorway, "I won't live without her." With that, Derek walked out and headed towards Meredith's room.

Richard sat there and thought about the situation on hand. He didn't know what he would do if Meredith died, he knew he would lose the best intern he had and his best surgeon. He didn't think that the hospital could handle that, nor could he for that matter.

Derek walked into Meredith's room and saw her still body on the bed, hurting him very much inside.

"Hey there Meredith, it is such a nice day outside, it is March, spring is on its' way. When you wake up, we are going on a ferryboat ride and we will have our little girl with us. She is going to love ferryboats as much as we do. We can even take a nice long drive down the coast one weekend in the new car. Well, actually that is one of three surprises that are waiting for you when you come home. I can't wait for you to see them. You are going to love each an every one of them, there might even be more. I love you Meredith," Derek said as he kissed her forehead then glanced at her belly.

He placed his hand on her belly and bent down to talk to their baby inside her, "Hello sweetie, it's daddy. I hope your doing ok in there, daddy and the doctors here at Seattle Grace are doing all they possibly can to make sure you and mommy stay with us. Pretty soon you will join us out here, I can't wait to see you. I am going to spoil you rotten, you and your mother. Don't tell mommy the surprises I have for her, but I want you to know. Well the first surprise is, daddy got a new car. The old one was totaled and gave daddy bad memories, so he went and bought a Lexus SUV. It is in the driveway of our house, waiting for you and mommy to wake up. Daddy won't drive around in it till you guys are there with him. Right now daddy is driving mommy's jeep; it makes him feel closer to mommy. The second surprise is that daddy finished your nursery. You are going to love it! Daddy even went shopping and bought you some clothes. I want to enjoy it while you let me pick out your clothes, I hope you like them. I'm sure when you are a teenager, you'll hate anything I pick out. The third surprise is that daddy booked him and mommy on a cruise this summer. You can come too; we will see how well you could adjust. If you don't come, you get to visit Aunt Izzie, Uncle George, or even Uncle Richard. He'd love to be able to spend time with you." Derek said as he rubbed Meredith's belly and rubbed his hand against it.

"What do you think of mommy's surprises, little one?" Derek said with his ear on the belly, he could hear a heartbeat and felt a kick.

"I guess that means you approve. Your like your mother, very smart." Derek said with a chuckle.

"Well, I know how pre-natal babies like to sleep, so maybe you had better take a nap. You have to be rested for all the people who are going to be bugging you for the first few weeks of your life. You are the first baby for mommy and daddy and that is exciting for a lot of people. I love you baby girl," Derek said as he kissed Meredith's belly and sat in the seat next to the bed, grabbing Meredith's hand.

"I hope you wake up soon Meredith. Life is so lonely without you; I can't and won't live without you or our daughter by my side. I don't even like sleeping in our bed, I sleep on the couch or I sleep here. I haven't cooked a meal in ages; In fact, I had to toss a few things out in the kitchen. I am hopeless without you, I have forgotten how to take care of myself. I need you here to tell me what I should wear and how to do things around the house. I cleaned and nearly took the drapes down when I tried vacuuming. You would have had a great time laughing at my futile attempts to clean. A neurosurgeon like me having a hard time cleaning the house, funny isn't it? I'm sorry for all the trouble I have cause you Meredith. Please, just wake up. I need you."

Addison stood in the doorway, jealous at the scene in front of her. She was very jealous; Meredith and Derek certainly were tough. Derek loved Meredith more than she figured he had ever loved her. Of course, Meredith admired Derek. She could tell when she first met the woman, that shocked face on Meredith gave it away. Addison had to get over the past couple of years, she had already built a road into hell, and she wasn't about to pave it.

"Good morning Derek, how is Meredith this morning?' Addison asked looking at her ex-husband holding his wife's hand and looking very sad.

"Addison, you have impeccable timing, you know that? You always have." Derek said as he gave Meredith another kiss.

"Don't worry Derek, I am here to see if there are any changes in mother or baby and there aren't so I will leave you alone now. Bye Derek," Addison waved as she walked out of the room.

"Later Addison," he responded, grateful she didn't stick in the room for too long. He was appreciative at her kindness in the past few weeks but he wanted to be alone with Meredith.

"Sorry for the little interruption, Addison was just making sure you were ok. I am sorry, but she is very good at what she does and I am actually glad that Richard called her and I know you would be too, considering she is keeping an eye on our baby. You have such a big heart; I know you would accept her being here taking care of our baby. That is one reason why I love you." He said as he rubbed his thumb on her face.

"You remember when you found the lost kitten and searched all over for its' rightful owner, finally finding the little girl whom he belonged to you? You are one of the kindest people I know Meredith." He said as he held her hand again.

Suddenly, he felt a squeeze and heard Meredith murmur.

"Meredith! Your awake!" Derek exclaimed happily as he looked into her opening eyes.

"Derek, what happened?" she said groggily as she looked back into his eyes.

"There was an accident, and you were injured and have been in a coma for three weeks. We have been so worried," he told her.

"How's the baby?" Meredith cried out as she tried to sit up.

"She's fine, don't worry. She is still safe in your womb," Derek said as Meredith placed her hand on her belly. "I can feel her now, she is here. I'm so relieved she survived the accident. It is a miracle." Meredith said as she grabbed Derek's hand.

"Meredith, I am going to get Richard in here. He can check you out and determine when you can come home."

"Ok, but be right back. I've been out of it, I'd like you here with me." Meredith said as Derek dodged out to find Webber.

"Richard!" Derek screamed as he ran out of breath into Webber's office, "It's Meredith!"

"What Derek! Is she ok, what happened?" Webber said he went up quickly to check on her.

"No! Nothing's wrong! She's awake!"

An hour later, a majority of the intern and doctors at Seattle Grace could be found in Meredith Shepard's room.

"It is interesting," Webber said he finished up the exam on Meredith. "Healthy as can be. I'd like her to stay here another night but she can go home tomorrow. You're her husband Derek, so you can keep an eye on her. It really is amazing how you Meredith can be in a coma for three weeks and wake up without any damage. I know it isn't uncommon but for awhile there, we didn't think you were going to make it," he finished.

"Your baby is doing perfectly fine too. Her heart rate is normal; she is developing normally and can be expected to go full term. Congratulations you two," Addison said as she smiled at Meredith, who smiled back.

Later that night, while Derek was on a food run for Meredith, Addison came in to see how Meredith was doing.

"Thank you for all your help Addison. I know we aren't on the best of speaking terms, but you helped save my life and I am very grateful for that. Thank you." Meredith said with a smile.

"Your welcome Meredith, just do one thing for me. Don't take what you have for granted. Derek loves you so much, I'm glad he found you. You are everything to him. Take care of him." Addison said as she sat down next to Meredith.

"I promise I will Addison. I love him too, more than anyone can comprehend."

"Good, and one more thing I am staying till you deliver. Your daughter you're carrying is still my patient and I have to see for myself that she is ok." Addison said with a smile.

"Fine, you can stay." Meredith said as she smiled back.

Derek walked in a few minutes later carrying a Subway sandwich, which Meredith craved very much. "Mmmmm, steak and cheese, my favorite!" Meredith exclaimed as she dug into her sandwich.

Addison left, knowing the two needed some time alone.

"I love you Dr. Meredith Grey Shepard."

"I love you too Dr. Derek Shepard!"

Possible TBA

I will probably add one more chapter soon! I have been so busy with my term papers; I have to write a 60-page paper for Humanities! I might as well write a book.

I'll have the chapter up soon, hopefully tonight or tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Hehe, yeah I know it has been awhile since I updated, but here is the last chapter! Enjoy!

Meredith sat in the living room, folding laundry and watching her ten month old daughter play with the dog, Doc. Doc was very bossy with Meredith and Derek, yet when it came to Ellie, he was as gentle as could be

Ellie looked over at her mother and gave her a big semi-toothy grin, bringing a big smile to Meredith's face.

"Ellie, baby! Guess what? Daddy will be home soon! Daddy is going ot be so happy to see you," Meredith exclaimed looking into her daughter's blue eyes as Ellie babbled in response.

Meredith set the last of the laundry down in the laundry basket and walked over to pick her daughter up. Doc looked up at her and gave a small bark, then went over to go lay on the couch.

Meredith loved the feel of her daughter in her arms. She was so grateful to have the ability to hold her daughter. It still terrified her that exactly a year ago, she almost lost Ellie and her own life for that matter.

In celebration of their second anniversary and the miracle they received, Meredith and Derek decided to stay in and host a small party. They were going to cook on the grill in the back yard and have the whole gang together. Due to the fact that a new shipment of interns and residents came to the hospital within the past few years, it was possible to get their close-knit group of friends together.

Ellie grabbed her nose and giggled. "You got mommy's nose! What a smart little girl you are!" Meredith laughed as she tickled Ellie, causing a loud baby giggle to be heard.

Meredith could not believe at the happiness she had found in the past year. Ever since the accident, things didn't bother her as much. Even Addison grew on her the few months she was there. Addison proved to be very helpful and stayed out of the Shepherds marriage. This proved to provide a good friendship between the Shepherds and Addison. Addison even found enough peace and found someone who loved her back. Despite how iffy it was between Derek and Mark, he could not deny that Addison and Mark made a good couple. A couple of months ago, they found out that Addison herself was expecting. Her life had finally come full circle.

The hospital was moving along very well. Meredith returned to work when Ellie was about six months old but couldn't resist putting her daughter in the hospital daycare. Meredith loved being a doctor but neither Meredith nor Derek could spend time away from Ellie.

Their friends thought they were crazy when they took Ellie on their cruise last summer. They just explained that Ellie was their pride and joy and they were not going to miss a moment of her life. So far, they were doing the best they could to live up to it. Ellie even watched surgeries with the rest of the interns, thanks to her Uncle George, Aunt Izzie, sometimes even Aunt Christina and Uncle Preston, both of whom had softened when they had a son well over a year ago.

Ellie was definitely the sweetheart of Seattle Grace, which is why she earned the middle name and nickname of Grace. Elizabeth Grace Shepherd, Ellie for short. Meredith insisted on something close to her mother's name. Ellis loved her granddaughter, even if she didn't always know who she was. Meredith wanted to be a better mother than the one she had, but still loved her mother and did her best to include her so she didn't die alone.

Her father even dropped by a couple of times after he found out that Meredith almost died and he would never have gotten to meet the granddaughter that reminded him so much of Meredith as a little girl. Despite how he had treated her, Meredith accepted him back into her life. She learned all to hard that you never know what was hanging around the corner and life is just too darn short.

Meredith looked up from cooing at her daughter and her thoughts to the sound of the garage door opening and a car pulling in. A couple minutes later and some loud noises later, Derek came in carrying an armful of baby toys in his arms. She quickly set Ellie down in the playpen and rushed to help her husband.

"Derek, did you buy out the whole store? Our daughter is one of the most spoiled babies in Seattle," Meredith said as she giggled and kissed her husband.

"Seattle Mer? Try the whole continental US." Derek laughed. "But I love having a daughter. I feel so grateful to even have her here. She is my oldest daughter and she looks like you Mer." He finished as he set the gifts down by the door.

"Oldest Derek? Are you indicating that you want more? She has your eyes Derek." Meredith responded.

"Maybe Mer, just maybe. We should try. The trying part is always very fun." Derek said with a cocky grin.

"Yeah but you aren't the one who has to carry it around for nine months and deal with the swollen ankles, huge belly, back pain, morning sickness, craving, and mood swings. But I do admit, it is so worth it." She said smiling at Derek and leading him into the living room to see Ellie.

Derek walked over to the playpen and picked Ellie up, cuddling her. "Hey princess, daddy is home. He loves you very much." Derek said lovingly.

Meredith smiled at the scene in front of her. There was no denying that Derek was a good father. She couldn't help but sigh in happiness at the sight of Ellie falling asleep in Derek's arms. Derek walked over to the radio and turned on the Temptations' "My Girl." This was a ritual for Derek, he usually danced with both Ellie and Meredith. They found it was a great way of soothing the colic that plagued their lives when Ellie was only a month old and lasted for a month.

"Meredith, come on. Join your family," Derek said as he swayed to the music with a sleeping Ellie, her head on his shoulder.

Meredith wrapped her arms around Derek, causing the three of them to be very close, moving along with the tune.

Meredith looked up into the beautiful blue eyes of her husband and melted at his loving smile. "I love you Meredith, I want more babies because I love this life we have. We're going to fill this house with lots of babies and have one of the biggest families at Seattle Grace, we are going to have such a great life Meredith." Derek said softly as to not wake Ellie.

"I know Derek. I want it all too, right now I am happy. I love you too Derek." Meredith responded as she leaned in closer.

As the sounds of "My Girl" continued to fill the air, Meredith know that everything would be alright, no matter what happened. She had more than she could ever ask for and that was all she needed.

The end


End file.
